The Words That Were Never Said
by Dawnheartlilly
Summary: KaiXAichi. Miwa's point of view.


_It's not fair. _I stood in the corner, watching as the person I loved the most love someone else.

"I love you Aichi"

"Kai-kun…"

Aichi blushed madly as Kai said those words. The two looked at each other passionately and embraced each other in a kiss. Most people would congratulate them for the newly born relationship, but for me it was a sickening sight. As I watched, the tears just wouldn't stop coming. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to get out of here as soon as possible, before I completely broke down. So I took off running into the cold, dark night, stopping for nothing until I reached home.

"Taishi, would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

Rushing upstairs, I slammed my bedroom doors and immediately hid under my covers. There was nothing I could do to control my uncontrollable sobbing. School was tomorrow, which meant I had to act like nothing was wrong. It was better to get it all out now or it would be even more difficult to keep my emotions hidden tomorrow. I stayed like that until I was able to fall asleep.

I woke up early the next morning feeling terrible. Oh yeah, I didn't eat dinner last night, I'm starving. But it's not exactly like I had an appetite after what had happened. _Maybe I would feel better after a shower... _With that in mind, I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Images of last night flashed in my mind again. _Damn it_. I slammed the wall of the shower with my hand. _School is in an hour. I have to pretend nothing has happened by then._ After that was done, I walked slowly downstairs, where mom was making breakfast.

"Ah, Taishi, are you alright?" she seemed worried. "You didn't eat dinner last night, and you seem less energetic compared to normal."

It's not like I could tell her anything, so I just put on a smile. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired," _But it's not nothing._ "I've just been feeling under the weather lately," _I'm feeling fine._

I ate my breakfast quickly. I didn't want to discuss any of this. I got my things ready and left as the house as quickly as I could. It was a pretty early time to get to school, barely anyone were on the streets. But me being myself, I was unlucky and just had to run into them. They were half a block away from me, holding hands and laughing together. _When was the last time Kai laughed like this… _I hid around the first corner I could find, and waited until they were out of view. I couldn't face them and act normal, not yet.

I ended up getting to school just barely on time. I didn't talk to Kai until it was time for lunch. For half the day I had been staring out the window, thinking of the times before this, trying to find that feeling of joy when I had first saw him on that first day of school. But that feeling was nowhere to be found, not even a trace of it.

I had to talk to Kai sooner or later or it would have seemed too out of the ordinary.

"Someone looks happy today. Did something happen?" Kai looks at with that expression he always has, but it was easy to tell that something had happened. He seemed much happier. _This hurts._

"I see my matchmaking skills have been a success. So when's the next date?" teasing him was something I have always been doing. This seemed normal enough, right? I was convinced when Kai gave me a glare.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now." I started walking out the classroom. I had barely taken a step when Kai spoke.

"Thanks for being such a great friend."

"I'll always be here if you need me." I said, turning around with a wink. _Always._ After that I ran out the classroom unable to control my emotions, anywhere that I can be alone.

Somehow I ended up in a bathroom stall silently crying to myself. _"I can't let him know I feel this way about him. I just can't. It's too selfish of me." But I don't want to be just friends._ _"Stop it! This is the first time I've seen him this happy since he came back. I-I…"_

I heard the bell ring, so I wiped my tears on my sleeves and tried to head back to the classroom. But not before getting a dizzy feeling and collapsing in the hallway. Turns out I had been sick all along. I got to go home early, which was a good thing, because I knew I couldn't face Kai without telling him the truth. Maybe these next few days in bed would allow me to calm down.

Kai never called these few days._ Pfft, that Kai, he has to worry me like this doesn't he._ But knowing him this long, I knew he'd be at the park around this time. I was just about to call out to him when I got a closer look and realized Aichi was sleeping on his lap. The two of them looked so peaceful, with Kai gently stroking Aichi's hair, and Aichi with his head on Kai's lap, with his eyes closed and a soft grin on his face. There was nothing left to do but turn around and walk back the way I can.

I smiled sadly. _There was no place for me between the two of them._

_In the end, I just couldn't tell him._

_I just couldn't say 'I love you'._

_Those were the words that would always be left unsaid. _


End file.
